


for when reality is too complex

by trixicbean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (some), Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: a collection of short (fluffy) stories originally posted to tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. introduction

"Sometimes reality is too complex. Stories give it form."

_\- Jean Luc Godard_

* * *

This is a collection of mostly fluffy drabbles I originally posted to tumblr, mostly based on prompts sent to me. I am always accepting prompts over on my tumblr if anyone wants to drop one (link below). I always get round to writing them even if it takes a while. 

Hope you enjoy, 

Avery :)


	2. morse code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was scribbled on a piece of paper when i had spare time in an exam :)

_tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap-tap-tap tap_

It was a long sequence but after a while, Kara figured it out. At first, she thought it was just an anxious tick of Lena’s. A comforting tapping to calm herself down but she wasn’t anxious when she did it. Her heartbeat was normal, just a little faster but not like when it was when she was anxious. 

Kara had all of Lena’s heartbeats tracked. Normally it would beat at 67 beats per minute but when she was panicked it beat at 103 beats per minute while when she was just a little nervous it was at 82 beats per minute. When she exercised it would go up to anywhere between 135 and 152 beats per minute. 

There were just two anomalies, Lena slightly raised heartbeat around Kara (and only around Kara, she listened to it all the time, it wasn’t the same rate) and this tapping sequence. She had no idea what it was and what caused it or why Lena did it. 

The taps happened often, sometimes against a table, other times against Kara’s arms when they were wrapped around Lena at a movie night. They happened at games nights, movie nights and girls nights, brunches and lunches, impromptu meet-ups in offices and basically whenever they were together. 

The heart rate, the tapping. They all stopped for a little while after Kara told Lena who she was one night. But two weeks later, after a long conversation where Kara told her everything about her life on Krypton and on Argo, it all barrelled back in full force, maybe even more intensely.

There was tapping everywhere, all the time. Kara didn’t mind it. It became a comforting background noise to her life that she loved. It was music to her ears. The favourite song that was perfect for every moment, that was like a warm hug on the darkest days. Kara fell in love with those taps. They were just one of the many things that Kara completely adored about Lena, one of the many things she couldn’t tell anyone about because then they would find out that Kara was hopelessly in love with her best friend and that her best friend could never love her like that back. 

Then everything changed. 

J’onn and Alex decided it was imperative that the Superfriends needed to have some training in their new base. It was the second session they did morse code. The first had been the alphabet and how to probably use communication devices while on missions (including a very long lecture on the situations communication devices needed to be used which apparently didn’t include bickering over the movie night movie like an old married couple). 

Alex had announced what they were doing as soon as she and Lena had walked in, they were only a few minutes late but that didn’t stop Alex’s gibes. In their defence, they had been distracted by Supergirl ice cream flavour that had just been introduced in the best ice cream shop in the city (it was blue raspberry, lemon and strawberry and absolutely delicious). 

As soon as Alex had announced it though, Lena had choked on air and her heartbeat had begun to race. Somewhere between nervous and anxious. “Are you okay?” Kara had asked gently. 

“Yeah,” Lena had smiled weakly. Kara could almost see the mask slip on and the wall go up as she had taken her seat and smiled brightly at Alex, raising her hand. Alex had just rolled her eyes at Lena as Lena had teased her, “Can I be excused, Miss, I learnt morse code with Lex?”. With Nia bursting out in laughter, Kelly poorly hiding her own and Brainy’s confused look, everything had slipped back into such normalcy no one else noticed Lena acting weirdly as Alex took them through the alphabet and then made them practice with lights. 

That brought Kara to this moment, two weeks later. Two weeks after that day and the tapping had stopped. But there it was, again. 

_tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap-tap-tap tap_

But it was stopped at the end, one hand of Lena’s grasping the other. Stopping herself from tapping out the pattern against her thigh as they ate lunch on her office couch. Kara connected it, the dots joined together and she figured it out. 

Two taps in quick succession: an ‘I’. Another quick one before a tap and a long pause and then two more in quick succession: a ‘L’. Three taps with long pauses between: an ‘O’. Three quick taps and a long pause: a ‘V’. A single quick tap: an ‘E’. A long pause, a quick tap and two more long pauses: a ‘Y’. Three taps with long pauses between, again: an ‘O’. Two quick taps and another with a long pause: an ‘U’. 

I love you. 

**. . / . - . . - - - . . . - . / - . - - - - - . . -**

_tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap-tap-tap tap_

I love you. 

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked up at Lena. When their eyes met and she saw the emotion in Lena’s eyes, she knew that Lena didn’t mean that she loved Kara as a friend. “Kar-” she went to speak but was cut off as Kara grabbed her hand and turned it over. 

_tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap-tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

**. . / . - . . - - - . . . - . / - . - - - - - . . - / - - - - - - -**

I love you too. 


	3. "Is that mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the dialogue prompts: "Is that mine?" + "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kara wasn't there when Lena woke up. It was the first night she had stayed over and she was gone. Lena's heart sank, she'd probably done something wrong. She groaned and tried not to cry. Why does this always happen to her? What's wrong with her?

"Morning," Kara sing-songed and Lena's opened her eyes again to see her girlfriend framed in the doorway, holding a mug.

"You're still here?" Lena asked, sitting up.

"Of course," Kara laughed, taking a seat on the bed next to Lena and passing her the mug. Lena just took a deep breath and watched Kara as she took a sip.

Kara wasn't dressed in much, just in a sports bra and some sweatpants. Lena's eyes followed a path down Kara's body, her abs very defined early in the morning. Could they become even more defined? Lena didn't think those abs were even physically possible in the first place so maybe they could become more defined.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kara's voice had Lena's eyes darting back up to her face.

"What?" Lena choked on the coffee, pulling the mug away from her lips.

"You have been taking a sip for the last ten seconds," Kara smirked.

Lena narrowed her eyes. This conversation wasn't going to be fun. "Are those mine?" she asked, nodding her head to the sweatpants Kara was wearing.

"You know I haven't had a kiss this morning," Kara laughed, avoiding the question.

"Oh yeah," Lena teased, putting the mug on the bedside table.

"Yeah," Kara laughed leaning forward so their lips were just inches apart. Lena laughed, shaking her head before she closed the final inches and met Kara's lips in a kiss.


	4. "Reminded me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the dialogue prompt: "Reminded me of you." and pre-relationship supercorp

Kara did it often before everything had changed before Lena found out Kara was Supergirl and before they were on Earth-Prime. She would give Lena all these little things that supposedly reminded Kara of Lena.

Whether it was a text sent with a picture of a usually very cute animal, a new food Kara had discovered brought to Lena's office or a random object Kara had seen that ended up adding a little more colour to Lena's apartment. It almost became their little thing.

They started back up in full force while they worked to take down Lex and Lillian. It was a new succulent Lena found on her kitchen counter early one morning with a post-it note stuck to it and Kara's distinct handwriting _reminded me of you <3_. Then came the hundreds of cute animal pictures hitting her phone every day and making her smile as the work she did became more tiring. Everything had been set back years. It wasn't even L-Corp yet.

That's why, after some very loud banging in the middle of her workday, Kara showing up at her office unannounced was a welcome return to normalcy.

"I got something that reminded me of you," she practically skipped in with a smug smile, her hands behind her back obscuring something from Lena's view.

"What is it, darling?" she smiled, going to stand-up but Kara had pouted stopping Lena in her tracks.

"Stay there," Kara told her, crossing the room to Lena's desk, "And close your eyes,".

"Okay," Lena dragged out the word as she squeezed her eyes shut. What was Kara doing?

"Open them," came the command and Lena did reveal a new photo frame on her desk filled with a photo of the old L-Corp building. She reached her hand out and picked it up, checking it carefully. That was the L-Corp logo on the building.

"Did you go back in time or something?" Lena asked in confusion, looking back up at a very excited Kara.

"No," Kara dragged out the word with a smug smile. Lena looked at Kara then looked at the picture then looked outside her window. There was no building work nearby, where was that banging from then. She looked back up at Kara.

"You didn't?" she breathed in disbelief.

"I might have done," Kara smiled, biting her lip.

"I don't believe you," Lena discarded the photo on her desk and stood up, grabbing Kara's hand and taking her with her as she left her office.

"I don't really have the qualifications to fake a photo," Kara pointed out as they rode down in the elevator.

"Brainy does," Lena grabbed her hand again as they reached the ground floor. Thank god for quick elevators. Kara kept up this time and threaded their fingers together where their hands were joined, Lena barely noticed as she ran out into the street and turned back to look up at the building.

Kara had done it. Lena turned to face her with a huge smile. "You didn't have to,".

"I have a duty to restore National City to its former glory," Kara smiled brightly, "And L-Corp was one of the greatest contributors to that glory,".

"Thank you, darling," Lena could only smile as she turned back around and looked up at the L.


	5. "Did you just flirt with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the dialogue prompt: "Did you just flirt with me?"

Kara had stolen Lena's sweater, a rare change of roles they weren't entirely accustomed to. She was wrapped up in it on the couch while she watched Lena finish up the popcorn. The Kryptonian had been placed on strict orders not to move after a long fight earlier on that day. Solar flaring wasn't even a thought on Kara's mind but Lena was worried and she let her worry, it made her feel better.

Kara focused mainly on sweater, she hadn't stolen this one before. It had the old Luthor Corp logo emblazoned across the front and it smelled like Lena and it was probably the softest sweater Kara had ever worn. Whether it came from years of wear or just the material Kara couldn't tell.

Lena brought over the popcorn and the thoughts left her mind as the opening credits of _When Harry Met Sally_ began to dance across the television screen.

They returned as Lena slipped closer into Kara's arms, it wasn't feasible to expect Kara to not think only about Lena when everything that was Lena enveloped her as it did on the nights like these. The film was one she had seen before, she didn't need to focus to watch it convincingly.

Intrusive, though, was that thought. It nagged on Kara's mind. Nothing was this soft, it was impossible. Eventually the question escaped her lips as the movie began to reach it's close.

"What's this made of?" she asked.

Lena laughed lightly in an unrestrained way that only occurred when the restraints that usually held her had been loosened the lack of inhabitions alcohol provided. She wasn't drunk, only on her first glass of wine, almost finished though it was, just tipsy in a way that made her smile a little more.

"Girlfriend material," she teased and Kara choked on air. Flirty banter between them in a friendly way was normal but not like this. Not this blatant.

"Did you just flirt with me?" she stammered out as Lena scooted across the couch, away from Kara's arms.

Lena fell into thought in the way she always when she panicked, "Why don't we just pretend I never said that?" The words fell over each other as they left her mouth born from the clear want to have this over with.

But this was Kara's chance. "No," she smiled, "You just flirted with me," Kara accused her.

"Like it's the first time," Lena scoffed.

"Not like this!" Kara defended herself as Lena rolled her eyes at Kara's confusion.

Lena polished off her wine glass and took a deep breath, "Because I fill all my friends' offices with flowers," she quipped sarcastically.

"I thought you were just being friendly," Kara defended herself again.

"I've only sent Sam flowers one or two times and all of those times they were from Ruby on Mother's Day," Lena put air-quotes around the word _Ruby_ as she sighed in a deep exasperation.

Kara mulled over her words for a second before a memory reel of the last two years began to play in her mind. Lena had been flirting with her. _Lena had been flirting with her._

Kara looked back up at Lena and she took a deep breath. "How long?" she asked quietly.

"Since that day you walked into my office with Clark," Lena smiled softly.


	6. this is a public place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt: shopping together + moving in together + spoiling each other

Lena looked her girlfriend up and down as they walked into the store. She was bouncing up and down on her toes and looked far too excited for their task, finding a new mattress and bed frame. Most unusual was the red sun bracelet that adjourned her left wrist though, something Lena was only used to seeing in places that definitely weren’t public. She was going to have to ask at some point. 

“Kara,” Lena whispered, pulling her girlfriend to the side as they walked in. 

“What?” Kara mimicked her whisper with a bright albeit confused smile. 

“Why are you wearing...” Lena trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud and instead she nodded her head toward Kara’s wrist to show her what she meant. 

“Oh,” Kara smiled down at the bracelet, “There’s only one way to test a mattress,” she shrugged brightly as she turned to face the employee that was walking over to them. 

Lena felt all the blood rush to her cheeks as Kara started to talk, she barely registered what she was saying. Was it an alien not understanding human practices or something? They couldn’t do _that_ here. “Lee?” Kara’s voice broke through her thoughts. 

Lena blinked and turned to her girlfriend, attempting to act casual, “Yes, darling?” she smiled. That wasn’t casual.

“What size bed?” Kara asked. 

This wasn’t going to work, “One second,” she smiled to the employee and dragging Kara away for a minute. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked innocently. 

“We are in a public place,” Lena whispered to her girlfriend, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. 

“I am aware,” Kara laughed, “Are you okay?”. 

“Testing the bed with the red sun bracelet in public,” Lena hissed. 

“Are you going to dispute the centuries-old technique of bouncing on a mattress to test it?” Kara looked at her in complete shock and almost distaste. 

“Bouncing on a mattress?” Lena repeated, barely able to process Kara’s words. 

“The only way,” Kara laughed with a bright smile. 

“The bracelet?” Lena questioned cautiously. 

“So I don’t break the bed frame before you have a chance to reinforce it with nth metal,” Kara smiled, “What did you think it w...” Kara trailed off and turned a deep shade of red, choking on air before she recovered and burst out in laughter.

“You thought that I was thinking about,” Kara lowered her voice as she realised the laughing was making her louder, “That,” she finished at a whisper. 

“No,” Lena protested, “I was scared that you were thinking about that,” she corrected quietly. 

Kara stifled her laughter again, “Mind out of the gutter,” she criticised. 

“You have never worn that,” Lena trailed off with a shrug as she felt her cheeks go redder and redder. 

“You look so cute when you blush,” Kara smiled fondly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek, “I’ve worn it outside of the house plenty of times, if you remember,” she whispered into the shell of Lena’s ear before she pulled away. 

“What size bed?” Kara smiled, taking hold of Lena’s hand. 

“King,” Lena managed to choke out. 

“Good,” Kara smiled brightly as she went back over to the employee, “Where are the king-sized beds, Tom?” she asked politely. This was pure Kara, oozing the ability to talk and socialise with anyone and make anyone fall in love with her. Lena was in awe of how Kara did it. 

-

“Kara, darling,” Lena warned as she gingerly pushed down on the mattress and watched Kara take off her shoes. It was the third mattress they’d checked out and it fitted a lot of the specifications they were looking for. 

“You have to test it properly,” Kara smiled brightly. 

“We do have a lot of customers test it like that, it’s perfectly okay,” Tom smiled from next to them, “I’ll leave you two to it,”. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as he walked off, ignoring her girlfriend’s smug smile. 

“Tom said I could,” Kara complained. Lena considered her options carefully as she avoided Kara’s pout, focusing on the mattress. Kara collapsed down on the bed so her head was directly below Lena’s. “Please,” she pouted with those wide puppy dog eyes. Lena sighed, she couldn’t resist. She leant down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Fine,” she conceded with a small smile and Kara’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her down onto the bed. Lena laughed as Kara pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then Kara was no longer holding her and her shoes were being pulled off. 

“Kara!” Lena warned, sitting up. 

“Just,” Kara paused everything, looking up at Lena. “Trust me, please,”. 

Lena took a deep breath and smiled, “Okay,” she let Kara pull off her shoes and then Kara was jumping onto the bed and holding her hand out to Lena. Lena pushed away all the thoughts in her head, all of Lillian’s words echoing around her head and took a hold of her girlfriend’s hand because she wasn’t just Lillian’s daughter anymore. 

Kara started to bounce and Lena copied her uncertainly as she let it just be the two of them. Kara’s laughter all around her and her hand in hers. Lena couldn’t help but join her girlfriend in laugher. They didn’t bounce for long before Kara pulled Lena down so they lay side by side on the bed, their heads somewhat near where the pillow should be. Kara’s hand joined with Lena’s. 

“I think this one is the one,” Kara smiled up at the ceiling. 

“I agree,” Lena smiled, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek and sitting back up. Kara reluctantly sat up too with a smile. 

“I’ll get Tom,” Kara offered, putting on her shoes faster than Lena could pull on her own. 

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled. 


	7. you're a cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't based on a prompt and it's the last one for today

Lena picked up her girlfriend’s laptop. She needed to get to one of the articles Kara had written recently. She opened it up to the lock screen. “Darling? What’s your password?” she called out toward the bedroom. 

“It’s random letters,” Kara shouted back at her before she walked back out of the bedroom, pulling a jumper on over her head. “MYGFIS” Kara rushed out quickly. 

“Slow down,” Lena had only managed to type out ‘M’ ‘Y’ ‘G’. 

“M-Y-G-F-I-S” Kara spelt out more slowly, going over to the kitchen, “Do you want cookies?” she smiled. 

“I’m good, thank you,” Lena looked up at her girlfriend with a smile, “What’s next?”. 

“S-H-0-R” Kara smiled as she reached for them off of the top shelf, somewhere Lena could never reach, “T-A-N-D” Kara added as she walked back the cookie in her mouth getting rid of Lena’s ability to make out the next thing she said. 

“Can’t hear you, darling?” Lena smiled, taking the cookies out of Kara’s hand as she took a seat next to her. 

Kara swallowed the huge chunk. “A-Q-T” she repeated with a smile, trying to snatch the cookies away from Lena. Lena held them out of her reach and tried to ignore Kara’s pout. 

“That’s it,” Kara shrugged with an almost smug smile. “M-Y-G-F-I-S-S-H-0-R-T-A-N-D-A-Q-T,” she repeated faster. 

Lena watched the screen unlock and narrowed her eyes as she realised what Kara had spelt out with her password. She turned to her girlfriend with a glare and a raised eyebrow and she watched Kara barely restrain her laugh. 

“Seriously?” Lena glared at her. 

“What?” Kara shrugged with all of her faux innocence.

“I am not short!” she objected. Kara looked her up and down and just shrugged again. Lena passed her the laptop. 

“You find the article,” she told her, standing up and going to go somewhere else where she didn’t have to look at Kara. She looked down at Kara from her new vantage point. 

“I am NOT SHORT!” she objected again, raising her voice as Kara burst out in poorly restrained laughter. 

Lena glared at her with a mimic of Kara’s pout. Kara recovered from her laughter within thirty seconds while Lena glared at her. She sat up straighter and moved the laptop out of the way, reaching up and essentially booping _booping_ Lena’s nose with a huge smile. 

“You are a cutie though,” she smiled smugly before she reached behind Lena and grabbed a cookie, popping it in her mouth and picking up her laptop again. “Email?” she asked a shocked Lena. 

Lena just spun around and walked away, grabbing the cookies off the coffee table, “I don’t like you,” she muttered. 

“But you love me,” Kara’s voice came from nowhere decipherable as the cookies disappeared from Lena’s hands and a gust of wind blew past her. 

“I will instate a no powers rule!” Lena spun around to face her girlfriend with two cookies now in her mouth as she typed. Her eyes went wide and innocent as she looked up at Lena, shaking her head. Lena spun back around and walked to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
